The Heroine's Harrowing
by HopelesslyKigo
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and Kim is unconscious, who will save her? And where will it lead? *FINALLY UPDATED!*
1. Chapter 1

**The Heroine's Harrowing**

 ** _Love is an unstoppable force. You can't stop or avoid it no matter how hard you try. You sometimes end up falling in love with the person who you least expected in the weirdest ways._**

Middleton High School was a spitting image of what you would expect high school to be. Happy couples were scattered about, holding hands and laughing. Late students were running to their designated classes. Other students ran from the jocks chasing and beating them to try and impress the popular girls. The halls of the school were crowded. The walls a bright beige, lined with aluminum lockers and an occasional water fountain.

Kim Possible could be seen at her locker, gathering her psychology book for next period. She heard a beep from the computer she kept in her locker and looked at the screen. The image of a 10 year old boy genius, Wade Load, appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked in a cheery tone. She was hoping for a mission to get her out of her psychology teachers 'dull as dirt' lecture about how the perception of an individual could lead them to become a psychopath and blah blah blah.

"I just got news that Shego broke Dr. Drakken out of prison yet again. You would think they would put up more safety measures by now." Wade often got annoyed with how lazy the police at the prison could be. Kim was constantly saving people from danger and never did she ask for a single penny in return. It was supposed to be the police who saved people and keep them safe. Their laziness made Kim's job so much harder. You would think since Kim captured and defeated the criminals, the police would at least try to keep the criminals in prison. Apparently keeping prisoners locked up was too complicated for them to handle, considering at least one prisoner escaped every week.

"Any criminal activity from them since Shego busted out Drakken?"

"I'll scan for any break ins or stolen objects in the past two weeks." Wade began to type quickly, his fingers blurred from the speed. It only took him seconds to get his results. "Apparently last Friday at 2:14 am, there was a break in at the Museum of Modern Science. I'll stream you the security footage now." And with that, Wade's face disappeared from the screen, only to be replaced by the security footage.

The time on the security camera read 2:13am. Kim watched intently for the beginning of the break in. Moments after the time changed, a bright flash of green could be seen through the glass window on the far right. It was Shego no doubt. She used a flaming plasma finger to carve out a silhouette, then swiftly ducked through the human shaped hole and made her way towards a strange looking contraption. She tucked it under her arm and made her way out of the building through the window.

"Rewind and freeze Wade." Kim ordered.

The footage was reversed to the moment Shego approached the object. Wade zoomed in on the contraption.

"Wade, try to find out what this thing is and what its purpose is."

Wade once again began to type at an unbelievable speed. His eyes quickly scanned through the many results that popped up. Finally his eyes fell upon the object he was searching for.

"The Movement Modifier uses scientific technology to speed up the process of nature. It had been proven to grow plants in mere hours and in some cases even minutes. The scientist who created the project, Harner Reid, attempted to see how far he could push it. He used the machine to cause an earthquake by increasing the speed at which the tectonic plates moved. The results shook an entire city to rubble. After proving how dangerous the machine could be, it was placed in the Museum of Modern Science for safe keeping." Wade finished.

"So I'm guessing it either has something to do with killer plants, catastrophic earthquakes or something in between," Kim said. "Can you track them down so I can bust them before anything too major happens?"

"Sure, but it might take a while, since we have no idea where… got em!" Wade stated with a proud smile on his face. "I have a ride waiting out side for you and I'll send the coordinates to your communicator. Do you want me to inform Ron?"

"Nah he's got a major chemistry test that he has to pass if he wants to graduate. I can handle this one myself. Thanks Wade." Kim smiled at the boy genius.

No problem, beep me if you need anything. Good luck!" Wade said with a smile and with that the computer screen went black again.

Kim looked up to the picture on her locker door. There was a picture of Shego that she had hung up there after her first mission with the villainess. She had to admit, she admired the slightly older woman. She had serious moves and knew many forms of martial arts. She was a well matched opponent for Kim.

Kim made her way out into the high school parking lot where a helicopter was landed in the empty portion of the parking lot. She made her way over to it and hopped in. Soon after the copter took off.

"Kim Possible, it is a pleasure to see you again." The pilot Mr. Bailey said.

"Same to you Mr. Bailey. Thank you so much for the lift, it means the world to me." Kim said, showing the pilot the coordinates from her communicator.

"After what you did for me, I'm only too happy to help." Mr. Bailey said with a smile, punching in the coordinated to the panel.

"It was no big."Kim waved a hand dismissively.

About two hours passed before they approached the coordinates. They were now passing over the Rocky Mountains.

"Alright Kim. We are approaching the drop zone. Good luck!" Mr. Bailey said.

With that Kim flung herself from the helicopter with a parachute on her back. She was in a free fall for quiet sometime, enjoying the burst of adrenaline that came with falling. She pulled the chord when she knew it was absolutely necessary and began her slower descent to the ground.

Her feet made contact with the hard, rugged ground. She removed her parachute and pulled out her thermal energy scanning glasses. She placed them on her face and began to throughly search through the different parts of the mountain chain. About ten minutes into the search, there was a noticeably large red blob. She had found the lair. Kim whipped out her grappling hook and pointed it upwards towards the red blob. She fired and the grappling hook began to reel itself in, pulling Kim towards the top.

She pulled herself over the edge of the cliff where she was met with suspicious looking door. She cautiously made her way inside, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of trouble. Kim continued to make her way deeper into the lair. She spotted some of Drakken's goons playing cards, making it easy for her to slip past them. She scanned the area and saw a large air vent. Figuring it would be less risky to just shimmy through the air vents, she pulled off the grate and made her way inside, making sure to put the grate back on. Kim felt that she would be able to navigate her way faster in here. She continued to explore the building through the air ducts until she heard a man's voice rambling about something. She made her way towards the noise to see Drakken below her, complaining to Shego about something.

"A little side kick enthusiasm wouldn't hurt you know." Drakken pouted.

"Woo hoo, extra hoo," Shego said in a sarcastic manner while twirling her finger around in the air, "happy?" She looked back down at the magazine she had been reading. Well it appeared to be a magazine, when in reality, it was a newspaper article about Kim Possible, covered by a magazine cover, as to not let Drakken know what she was reading.

Kim had to stifle a chuckle at Shego's attitude. She had to admit the woman was rather comical.

"As I was saying, my plan is fool-proof. I shall use the Movement Modifier that you stole to increase the speed at which the tectonic plates beneath the earths crust move. By doing so, it shall cause a small earthquake. Now Shego, I know you must be thinking 'Didn't Reid already try that?' That is in fact true, however, Mr. Reid is not as brilliant as I. For I have created a device that will split the tectonic plates into smaller increments. By doing so, I will speed up the smaller tectonic plates, making less catastrophic earthquakes. The earthquakes will still make buildings and houses collapse, but I will be able to control where the earthquakes take place. The world leaders will then have to surrender their power to me, giving me the power to rule the world!" Drakken finished in a fit of mechanical laughs.

Shego just rolled her eyes and went back to her reading, thinking it was a stupid plan.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you Drakken." Kim said as she jumped from the air vent to land on the pads of her feet.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken screeched. No one knew why he was always so surprised. "Shego! Get her!" Drakken commanded as he grabbed the Movement Modifier and the device to break apart the tectonic plates. Kim tried to run after him, but Shego jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"So we meet again Pumpkin." Shego stated, using one of her cute nicknames for Kim. She lunged at Kim and the fight began. Shego lit up her green plasma hands and swung at Kim. Kim dodged the attack with ease and tried to counter attack with a swift kick to Shego's abdomen, which Shego evaded by jumping upwards.

They began to try and get the upper hand on each other, moving around quite a bit in the process. Before they knew it, they ended up in a cave that branched off from the room they were previously fighting in. Drakken was at the end of the cave, managing to dodge the attacks Kim and Shego were trying to get on one another.

Kim finally managed to get a hit on Shego, she brought her right leg up, just in time to kick Shego in the stomach and send her flying back into the rocky wall of the cave. She was quickly back on her feet, barely phased by the last kick.

As the two women continued to fight, Drakken pointed the device that broke apart tectonic plates at the ground and fired. As the machine beeped to inform Drakken it had completed its task, Drakken pulled the lever on the Movement Modifier and pointed it to the ground as well.

Kim saw Drakken carrying out the act and proceeded to knock Shego unconscious. She whipped the grappling gun she carried out and aimed for the device, snatching it from Drakken's grasp. It fell to the floor and broke into hundreds of pieces, but the damage was already done. With his plan now foiled, Drakken managed to scramble out of the cave and into the previous room, hurrying to escape the lair in its entirety.

Kim felt the ground begin to shake under her feet and tried to make an escape as well. She was mere inches from the other room when she remembered Shego was still in the cave, knocked unconscious. Kim ran back and flung the villainess over her shoulder and began to run again, but it was too late, the earthquake was happening and it was taking down the ceiling with it. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, Shego awoke and rubbed the sore spot of her head where Kim had kicked her earlier. Everything was pitch black. She lit up her hand and waved it around, illuminating parts of the small space that use to be a cave. There were chunks of rock, scattered about the floor. She continued to inspect her surroundings when she was a red tuff of hair, sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Shego quickly crawled towards the red head to try and wake her up. Thats when she saw the entirety of Kim's condition. Kim had multiple cuts and lacerations on the upper half of her body, some of the bigger ones still oozing blood. As for Kim's lower half, her right leg had no visible injuries. Her left leg however, was stuck underneath the barrier of rocks that had blocked them off from the lair. Shego began to panic, clawing her way through the rock and debris to get Kim's leg out of there. She chucked rocks across the room, making quite a bit of noise to say the least.

The loud banging of rocks against the cave wall eventually made Kim stir. She looked up, towards the direction of the noise to see yet another rock hit the wall. Kim directed her attention towards the heavy breathing and grunting she was hearing from behind her. She saw Shego's silhouette moving at a frantic rate to get through the wall of rock. Kim tried to get herself up, only to realize that she couldn't. Something was holding her down. She looked back to see if she had gotten her clothes caught on something. She gasped in utter shock. Where her left leg should have been was a wall of rock.

Shego turned her head around, having heard Kim's gasp. She saw the amount of fear that those olive orbs held within them. She turned back to the pile and continued to try and free Kim's leg. She unintentionally lit up her hands, as to help speed up the process. She had just passed Kim's knee, which meant that her ankle and foot weren't too far away from being freed as well. Shego's muscles were beginning to get tired from her efforts, but she was not going to stop until Kim's leg was safely out of the rock wall.

Kim just continued to watch in amazement as Shego, her arch rival, was beginning to free her leg. It made no sense to Kim. 'Shouldn't she be hitting me while I'm down or something? I mean she's a villain after all.' Kim thought to herself.

With the last rock removed from Kim's ankle, Shego tugged on her leg to get the rest of Kim's foot out. Finally after all that effort, Kim was safe.

Kim closed her eyes in relief, only to have them fly back open when she heard a rip and felt cold air hit her leg.

"Shego! What the hell are you doing?" Kim asked in terror.

"Don't flatter yourself there Princess. I'm just looking at the damage." With that, Shego pulled up the torn fabric. Shego's stomach dropped. Kim's leg was completely covered from thigh to toe in bruises, ranging from black and blue to purplish black. It looked unbearably painful. Some of the bruises had external cuts on them from where the rock tore Kim's pants. Shego was just grateful that Kim didn't appear to break anything.

"Judging by the repulsed look on your face, I don't think I want to know." Kim said, a million of Possible injuries and images flooding her mind. The most disturbing possibility was the thought of her fibula or femur cracked in half and protruding from her leg.

"It's not that bad, just a lot of bruising. I wouldn't try to move it if I were you." Of course Kim being who she was, thought she could handle the slight pain and decided to try to move it. She let out a yelp when the pain from her leg shot through her. "Told you!" Shego said, earning a glare from Kim. "Well I did!" Shego argued.

Kim just sighed in response. Silence fell upon them for a few minutes before Kim broke it. "So what now?"

Shego thought for a moment before answering. "Well our exit is blocked off and I don't think we should try escaping until you can move your leg without screaming in agony, so I guess we'll just stay put until then."

"Thats not fair Shego. You shouldn't have to wait to escape just because I'm stuck here for the moment. Go ahead, I'll be fine on my own." Kim said, trying her best to sound reassuring, when she was a little afraid of being abandoned.

Shego was a little upset to say the least when she heard those words leave Kim's mouth. "Lets get one thing straight here Kim. I'm not leaving you alone to fend for yourself especially when your injured. Heaven forbid if there should be an aftershock that has the potential to burry you alive." Shego finished, having to stop an expression of terror show on her face as the image ran through her mind.

"Well if you stay here, you could get crushed too. There's no reason for both of us to die." Kim argued, "Shego, just go. If I die, its not your fault. You can blame Drakken for causing the earthquake."

"Drakken? Where is the blue dolt anyways? Shouldn't he be in here too?"

"He ran off after I smashed the machine. It took a few seconds for the earthquake to start so he had the chance to escape the cave."

"Wait, wait, if he had time to escape, then why the hell are you in here? You should have had time to escape too." Shego was utterly confused. Kim stayed silent, hoping Shego would just let the topic drop. She wasn't so fortunate. Shego noticed Kim's silence and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kim why the hell didn't you leave? You had a chance to, didn't you?" Shego yelled, hoping to get an answer out of the teen. 'Is she suicidal or something?' Shego wondered.

Kim sighed, knowing Shego was not going to let it go until she answered her. "Yes I had the chance to escape, I ran towards the exit Drakken left through, but as I approached it, I remembered that you were still back in the cave. So I turned back to get you. I flung you over my shoulder and ran towards the exit again, only this time I was too late. Everything went black after that. I'm assuming that I must have dropped you when the rock knocked me out." Kim finished, catching her breath. She heard no sound at all from the villainess. She turned her head to look at Shego, only to see her anger filled eyes staring intently at her.

"You are so freaking stupid Kim! You could have ran through that exit and not injured a single hair on your head, but no. You get the amazing fucking idea of 'hey lets save the villain that makes my life miserable'. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you Kim? What it the roof did cave in? You would have been killed too! What good would that do the world if their teen hero died? The world would go to hell is what would happen. Why would you do such a stupid thing Kim?" Shego finished, on the verge of tears.

"Why did I do it?" Kim asked. "I did it because it would have been my fault if you died. I was the one who knocked you unconscious, making you unable to save yourself. I was the reason why Drakken used it on the cave. And even if I wasn't the reason for it, I still couldn't let you die. Sure I could have died too, but if I didn't save you, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Missions would have no more meaning if you were never there anymore. You're the only opponent who actually pushes me to my limits and is capable of giving me a more than decent fight. Anyways if I died, the world would continue on as it always does, there are other crime fighters out there. Long story short, I tried to save you, I failed but I'm glad you're okay and we are both still alive. So call me an idiot, stupid, whatever it may be, but I regret nothing." Kim said, showing she was dead serious about everything she had just said.

Shego was not expecting that answer. Her mouth was agape, matching her eyes at Kim's confession. Every emotion she had ever felt for Kim ran through her body, but the one she ended up staying on was the emotion she had towards Kim the longest.

Kim was looking down and the ground, waiting for the insults or a response to her outburst. Nothing came. Instead she saw Shego scooting away from her slightly, only to turn and lay down, her head directly in front of Kim's face. She starred intently into Kim's eyes for what seemed like forever. Slowly, she began to close the space between the two of them, their faces mere inches apart. Kim's breathing began to pick up as Shego came closer to her face, but then she began to move sideways towards her ear.

"Well since we both appear to have some free time on our hands now, how about a little game of truth or dare?"

Kim was quiet confused to say the least, not at Shego's suggestion, but the fact that she was a little upset when Shego hadn't tried to kiss her. She didn't know what she was feeling. Sadness? Anger? She couldn't pinpoint any specific emotion. All she knew was for some reason, she wanted Shego to kiss her. 'Why would I want that? I'm straight. Well at least I thought I was, now I'm not so sure.'

"Hello anyone in there?" Shego teased, waving her hand in Kim's face.

Kim shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay you first there Kim. Truth or dare?" Kim should have thought this through before accepting. She could sense that Shego had something planned for her, she just couldn't think of anything.

"Truth."

"So what is it between you and Ron? Are you guys a couple or just friends?" Shego asked, waiting to hear what the redhead would reply with.

Kim crinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh god no! Eww. I mean don't get me wrong he's good friend and all, but I would never willingly kiss him or date him for that manner. It would just be too weird. He's not my type anyways." Kim wasn't sure why she added that last part.

"Oh really now? Then what is your type?" Shego asked

"You'll have to wait your turn to ask that question. So Shego, truth or dare?" Kim said, a smile crossing her face.

"Dare." Shego felt that if she hadn't picked dare, Kim might think she was a wuss.

"Hmmmm, I dare you to lick the floor of this lovely little cave." Kim smiled mischievously.

"I swear, sometimes I think you're more evil than me." Shego looked down at the dirt and dust covered floor. She knew she had to do it in order to ask Kim her nagging question. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the floor tongue was completely covered in filth. "Mo I have to wallow it?" Shego asked her tongue still hanging out of her mouth.

"Well I could be evil and say yes, but for the sake of your stomach and mine, no you don't." As soon as Shego heard those words leave Kim's mouth, her hands flew to her mouth and began scraping off the disgusting dark layer of filth. Once she had cleaned her tongue to the best of her ability, she turned her attention back to Kim. _'oh she is so going to pay for that',_ Shego thought to herself. "So Kim, truth or dare?"

" I would choose dare, but I can't do much on the floor in my current predicament, so I'll have to say truth."

"Okay, back to my previous question, what is your type?" Shego asked, eagerly awaiting her response.

Kim began to blush at the question. Shego was able to see it by the flame of her hand. "Well I would have to say my type is someone who shares the same interests as me. Someone who knows how to fight. Someone who can keep up with my busy lifestyle. Someone who loves me for who I am."

Shego nodded in understanding, thinking that she would have had a chance, had she been born a male.

"So Shego truth or dare?"

"Are you kidding me? After last time? Truth!"

"So who do you have your sights set on? Dr. Drakken perhaps?" Kim smile mischievously.

"Ew gross! No way in hell!" Shego yelled, absolute disgust on her face.

"Well then who? You haven't answered my question yet."

"I'd rather not say." Shego was really hoping that the red head would get the idea to drop it.

"You're the one who wanted to play the stupid game in the first place Shego. You have to play right." Kim felt a little upset that Shego didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"Fine, you want to know so freaking badly? Here's a big freaking hint." Shego put her face inches from Kim's face again. Kim was expecting her to whisper something to her, so she waited. Shego continued to inch her face towards Kim, deciding if she should go through with it or not. Kim's lips where mere centimeters away from Shego's when she registered what was happening. Kim moved her face forwards, closing the gap between their lips. The moment that Kim and Shego's lips met, the both melted, feeling as if they were in heaven. Kim felt like hundreds of butterflies were trying to desperately escape her stomach. She felt as if she could do anything at that moment. She had never felt this way before, even with past boyfriends. This was way better than any kiss she had ever experienced before.

They got lost in the kiss, deepening it slightly. Neither of them wanted to pull away, they just wished they could stay there for the rest of eternity. Unfortunately their bodies required oxygen at some point and were forced to pull away. Kim and Shego looked at each other, both smiling ear to ear.

"I think I'm starting to like this game." Kim said, still smiling. Shego's smile spread even wider, as if that were Possible.

Kim took advantage of feeling like she had the power to do anything and tried to move her leg. She felt a slight pain in her leg, but it was quiet bearable. She stood up, standing on her right let while the she held the other in the air as to avoid extra pressure. Shego took this as her sign to go to work.

"Kim go lean against the wall in the far corner over there." Shego pointed to the farthest wall. Kim complied and hopped over to lean against it. Shego brought both of her hands together and began to charge her hands. The light from the charge was almost blinding. Every crack and crevasse of the cave was illuminated. Shego released the plasma ball, hurdling it towards the blocked off entrance. The impact of the plasma beam was almost ear splitting. Where there once was a wall made completely of stone, now laid debris and rock fragments. The other room was visible now, they finally saw freedom.

Shego made her way back towards Kim and lifted her up bridal style. She then made her way out of the cave with Kim.

"Shego I can walk!" Kim said, embarrassed at being carried around.

"You aren't going to put any pressure on that leg if I can help it." Shego continued to carry Kim until they came to the hovercraft parked outside the lair. She lifted Kim in and put her in the passenger seat. Shego got in the pilot's chair and lifted the hovercraft off the ground.

A few hours later, they arrived at Kim's house. It was about 1:00am by the time they arrived. Shego picked up Kim yet again and made her way through the Possible's doorway. She carried Kim up the stairs and into her bedroom where she laid the young heroine down.

"I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you. I'll see if I can ditch Drakken earlier than usual." Shego smirked. She walked over to Kim's desk and wrote something down on a piece of loose leaf paper. She brought the paper over to Kim and placed it on her night stand. It contained seven digits. "My cell number, incase you want to text me while your at home tomorrow."

"You're going to regret giving me that. I'm going to drive you nuts with all the texts I'm going to send you." Kim said with a smile.

"I doubt I'll regret it. Anyways you should get your sleep, its been a rough day." Shego began to pull Kim's covers down and tuck them around her. "Goodnight Princess."

"Goodnight Shego." Before Shego left, Kim made sure to give her a kiss, enjoying and savoring the feeling. Hoping it was only the first goodnight kiss of many to come.

 **A/N ~ I'm so so sorry it took me this long to update the story! I completely forgot about it to be honest, but I did manage to update it! I don't know if I should end the story here or keep going. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
